


Hold Me Tightly

by Stariceling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi is a big teddy bear, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: Suga didn't expect to love having a boyfriend who was taller than him, but being held by Asahi feels perfect.





	Hold Me Tightly

**Author's Note:**

> Sportsfest bonus round 3 prompt:  
> Most Likely to Have a Size Thing: Sugawara Koushi
> 
> I love this prompt so much what can I even say?

Suga woke up with a sense of utter contentment. Asahi was spooned around him, one arm draped over him. He had tucked his own arm over Asahi’s to hold it in place. He idly decided that this was a good thing. He liked Asahi right where he was.

When they curled up together like this it made him aware of how big Asahi was. It wasn’t just that Asahi was taller, that was always obvious, but his shoulders and his chest were broader. Being held by Asahi like this felt like being surrounded. Asahi was warm and solid and _there,_ covering his entire back.

It should have been annoying, like having a boyfriend who was tall enough that he had to stretch up for kisses should have been annoying. Instead he had found from day one that being held by Asahi felt amazing.

Which was in itself annoying, but that was just him being perverse.

Asahi shifted and yawned behind him. He tested to see if he could take his arm back, and accepted his fate immediately when Suga didn’t let it go.

“How long were we asleep?” Suga asked, although he currently had possession of Asahi’s watch.

Asahi shifted again, craning his neck to see his bedside clock. “About an hour. Do you want to get up?”

Suga really didn’t. He did feel refreshed, which was the point, but he also felt warm and content and he didn’t want to move.

Reluctantly, Suga let Asahi’s arm slide out of his grip. He made himself get out of bed, even if that only meant sliding down to sit on the floor, leaning his back against it. Asahi sat up slowly, stretching and running his fingers through hair that had come loose at some point during their nap, and Suga decided his self control was not up to this challenge.

Suga shoved himself up just enough to grab Asahi by the shirt and dragged Asahi down practically into his lap.

“Just one more minute.”

Asahi quickly recovered from his surprise and nodded in agreement. He was willing to put off studying for a few kisses.

Suga melted in pleasure. Asahi was kneeling over him, trapping him against the bed, and he only wanted Asahi to cover him completely and block everything else out.

Instead, Asahi sat back unexpectedly. Suga had to tighten his grip to keep him from getting away completely.

“Sorry! I wasn’t trying to squish you or anything.”

“What?”

“You started breathing hard. I thought maybe you were uncomfortable.”

“I’d tell you if I was uncomfortable. Now get down here and squish me.”

“But. . .” Asahi moved a little closer, but not enough.

“I want you to.”

“Oh.”

Asahi moved a little too carefully bending over him again. Suga had to kiss him and tell him, “Yes,” before he could ask if he was doing it right.

“Are you sure?”

“Completely sure. Come here.”

Asahi’s broad chest was like a wall as Suga pressed against it. He didn’t know what Asahi had been talking about, saying he was breathing hard. If anything he felt breathless.

“Suga, wait. Are you sure you’re comfortable? I know you don’t like it when people use their height against you, and I feel like I’m doing that to you.”

“It’s sexy when you do it.” The words came out without thinking, and then Suga wasn’t sure what to follow them with. He loved Asahi’s height and his weight and the simple power of his size. He was aware of it just standing beside Asahi.

“What?”

“I’ve told you I like having you next to me.” On the court, at least, but that had been enough at the time. “I like having you on me, too. You’re welcome to use your height against me as much as you want, unless I tell you not to.”

It was embarrassing to say, but at least he had company in his embarrassment, judging by Asahi’s blush.

“I didn’t know you liked. . .”

“Let’s not focus on that too much.”

“But I never realized you wanted-”

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Suga interrupted.

“No.” Asahi sounded startled, as if it hadn’t occurred to him. That seemed like a good sign. “I think I’m comfortable with that.”

Asahi moved into Suga’s personal space again. He knelt over Suga’s thighs, one arm braced on the bed as he leaned close. He put his shadow over Suga, and it felt like a comforting pressure on his chest even before they touched. Asahi’s hand cupped his cheek, and Suga leaned subconsciously into it. He had always been in love with Asahi’s broad palms and strong fingers. He loved the feeling of tough skin when Asahi touched him.

“I am definitely comfortable with this.” Asahi pitched his voice lower, smoothing the words into a purr. He was trying so hard to sound cool and in control, but Suga knew him too well.

Suga couldn’t help laughing.

“What?”

Suga shook his head, unable to stop. Asahi was certainly big and powerful, and Suga definitely found him sexy, but he just wasn’t very cool. Instead, Suga couldn’t help finding him cute. Whether he was being warm and kind, or when he found his confidence, or when he looked baffled–as he did now–he was cute.

“I’m glad,” Suga managed to say, putting his hand over Asahi’s before it could be withdrawn and rubbing his cheek into Asahi’s palm.

“When you do that, you’re kind of cute.” Asahi trailed off as if he’d realized halfway through what he was saying, but the words still got out.

Suga couldn’t help laughing again. He punched Asahi’s chest, not hard but hard enough to make him grunt. “How dare you!”

“That’s just what I think.”

“I think you should come here,” Suga countered. He pulled on Asahi’s shirt for emphasis.

Asahi clearly had no reservations pinning Suga against the bed this time. The feeling of Asahi’s weight pressing against him left Suga breathless, but even better was the smile on Asahi’s face. Suga was definitely interested to see where that would lead.


End file.
